


【好兆头/CA/pwp】在巴士上牵手成功

by timixi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP, 公共场所, 时间静止
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timixi/pseuds/timixi





	【好兆头/CA/pwp】在巴士上牵手成功

梗：听说大提提承认了在巴士上有牵手手，没想到，到了九月份，我还能吃到一口兆学粮，害，都牵手手了，那就顺便为爱鼓鼓掌吧，剧情为最后一集两个人互换身体之前在巴士上，公开场所为爱鼓掌，天使和恶魔就是不一样，车zhen还要用巴士。还没有互换身体。恶魔可以打响指让时间静止。  
Cp:CA  
分级：pwp  
发车时间到了，请刷卡上车。

亚兹拉斐尔打开了那张纸条，上面写的那句话他还在思考，女巫不可能做出一些没有什么意义的预言，所以这一定是有什么大用处的，但是一时间亚兹拉斐尔还没能想到那么多，最真实的面貌，还是什么，世界末日最后还是平安解决了，虽然稍有遗憾，比如他的书店和里面几千本的珍贵藏书，还有克罗里的车。

他偷偷瞄了一眼克罗里，克罗里仰着头对着瓶嘴喝下了一口红酒，脸颊上飞上了一点迷醉的红色，亚兹拉斐尔想都不用想，想着来自己的脸上怕是也是这样通红通红着，克罗里的蛇瞳又在醉酒之后全部都冒出来了，幽暗深色的黄色和中间浓重的瞳孔，反射出来亚兹拉斐尔窥视的身影，他急急忙忙转身回去。

“走吧？”在几件东西一件一件被寄放起来，交给了大难不死的快递员之后，克罗里招停了一辆公交巴士。“去我家。”克罗里站起身子，恶魔的行事方式总是有些惊人的味道，他牵着朝那个巴士走了上去，单只手变出了两枚硬币，不知道从哪个地方翻出来的，说实在的恶魔会用硬币这种东西吗。

巴士向来都是用来载人的，虽然现在上来了两个非人类的生物，车上人不多，但是也不少，刚好多出了几个坐着人的位置，伦敦的巴士来的很慢，也还有点晚，大概这个就是伦敦的生活方式，哪怕是迟到了那么一小会，天使和恶魔还是安稳地坐了上去。

天堂或者地狱，克罗里在内心讽刺着，如果人们能得以见到他们口中的这两种非自然生物，一定会大吃一惊，天使并非是如他们所想像的那样纯洁无瑕，恶魔也并不是就是纯粹邪恶的生物，哦，好吧，这个问题待定，只能说，最多不是那么邪恶。他们也有所谓的情欲，尤其是现在。

亚兹拉斐尔的目光扫过了旁边的那个恶魔，又在克罗里勾起嘴角的位置停留了几秒，随后就离开了，好像刚才上门都没有发生过那样，只需要几息之间他就注意到了克罗里脸上带着的一片红色和嘴边带着的笑容。看上去好像不是很担心的样子，亚兹拉斐尔在心里想着，恶魔似乎完全把注意力放在了车外向后倒的建筑物上。

他看着那个红发的恶魔把自己的手移了过来，放在自己的手上，轻轻地抚摸着，亚兹拉斐尔此刻还停留在自己的世界里面，脱离了自己的躯壳去观察着这一切，直到手上的力道把亚兹拉斐尔惊醒，又或者是恶魔平白靠过来的姿势让亚兹拉斐尔退缩了一下。

迤逦的气氛在逐渐靠近的两个人之间蔓延开，好像有人在空气中撒了一杯酒，足够当事的两个人醉醺醺地和对面纠缠着，克罗里的头侧了过来，亚兹拉斐尔几乎是半害羞半期待着他们会在公共场所偷偷交换一个亲吻，你很难说亚兹拉斐尔这个广义上更像是天使的家伙有没有期待过一些关于舌头的东西。

骨节分明的手指扯过那个领结，咔哒一声从衣服上脱落下来，“克罗里，你不能...”但是很快就被克罗里打断了。“嘘嘘嘘，好的，我的天使。”他扯过他的天使的身子，刚好足够能让他低头就可以吻上去，他用手臂支撑着椅背，显得醉醺醺又懒散，他贴上来温热的嘴唇，并且如愿地送上了舌头。

天使和恶魔都足够了解对方，比如说最喜欢喝什么酒，最喜欢什么姿势，甚至连身体的温度都镶嵌在另一个人的肌肤上，克罗里伸手抱着亚兹拉斐尔的腰，圣洁的天使全身都是热乎乎的感觉，特别是在一个意乱迷情的晚上就更是黏糊滚烫地可怕，天使回吻了过去，用牙齿厮磨着克罗里的下唇，吮吸来自恶魔嘴里还带着酒香的味道。

克罗里的手顺着半开的衬衫滑了进去，切实地抚摸着亚兹拉斐尔身上软糯的肌肉，质地丰满温润，而克罗里特别喜欢这种触感和温度。热吻的两个人很快就引起了别人的注意，甚至是直接地打量，亚兹拉斐尔才意识到现在的环境好像不太对，他努力从怀抱里撕开一个喘息的角落，“克罗里，别在这里。”沙哑地带着气音的喘息声在克罗里的耳朵边响起。

他抬起手打了个响指，时间静止了。

“克罗里，你不能把这个用在这个时候。”亚兹拉斐尔脸红地看着他，身上的衣服散乱，但是至少没有更加的羞涩了，谁能想到一个天使和一个恶魔会在人类的巴士上干这种勾当。

“至少，现在你不会希望我浪费它吧。”克罗里洋洋得意地靠过来环住亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀，张开嘴唇，用舌头勾引着还在细细喘气的亚兹拉斐尔乖乖张开嘴，恶魔的舌头就和他的本体一样总是要更长一些，舔舐着天使的上颚时，总会给亚兹拉斐尔造成一种被入侵的错觉。

喉咙的深处传来细碎的呜咽声，而亚兹拉斐尔身上的衣服也被剥开地七零八落了，像是个盛开的花朵一样，克罗里在心里想着，但是他们依然没有舍得放开彼此，直到亚兹拉斐尔手上被递进了一个火热的家伙，他才惊慌地远离，看了过去，不知道什么时候，克罗里挺立着的阴茎直戳着往亚兹拉斐尔的手里送过去。

他们还从来没有在这样的大庭广众之下做过爱，想到这里亚兹拉斐尔身上像是烧起来了，粉红色蔓延了全身，潮热的汗渍粘湿了白色的衬衫。当克罗里抚摸着他敏感的腰，以及滑腻的大腿时，从喉咙里传来的小声气音已经变成了断断续续的呻吟，好像是已经自暴自弃，他放纵着自己在克罗里的身体下大声呻吟，不管会不会被其他人听见。

虽然天使的本性还是难改羞涩，但是在长久的爱情关系里面，至少天使的手活不错，他灵巧的转动着手上的关节，用来给恶魔以更大的刺激，能让恶魔呻吟着对天使的手赞美道，“你的手可真是足够美味的邪恶。”当然天使总要在这句话之后发一通脾气。

恶魔把天使推倒在椅子上，天使一下子没有反应过来，惊恐着半屈着手臂竖立正在身前，这有点让他像个无害的小羊崽一样，克罗里恶意地想着，但是亚兹拉斐尔很快就放松下俩，并且舒展着自己的身体，胸脯上白皙地甚至能够折射光线，上面浅粉色的乳头伸展之间吸引着恶魔的目光，但是惋惜着克罗里放过了它们，这场性事注定不会占据太多的时间。

亚兹拉斐尔的脸上甜腻，纯粹又充满诱惑，克罗里用手掐住他的腰，用舌头去品尝他的颈部，用牙齿去厮磨他的喉结，像是叼住猎物的猛兽，天使湿得很快，这得益于他们拥有的心想事成的好东西。

兴奋的滋味汇集在小腹上，被轻柔撸动的阴茎翘起来，仿佛一松手就可以打在小腹上，克罗里可以感觉到喉结在舔舐之下微微颤抖着，就在这个时候亚兹拉斐尔松手了，快感被干裸着卡在半空之中。但是克罗里也不青奥，这样的确很刺激，只要一想到天使撸动自己的阴茎就足够让克罗里射出来，但是最后的目的地不是这个。

他舔了舔嘴唇，“我已经足够湿了。”他的声音有些沙哑，干燥，完全不像他的身上展现出来的那个样子，湿哒哒地好像刚从水里捞出来，亚兹拉斐尔不可置否地已经硬得发疼。

白色和粉色混合在一起组成了亚兹拉斐尔身上肌肤的颜色，足够地粉嫩，让克罗里想要含着他，看看会不会化在嘴里，他掐着天使的腰，用阴茎去顶弄他的大腿，很少接触到阳光的大腿上面是白皙的，流畅的弧线让克罗里觉得口干舌燥，随着呼吸起伏的平坦腹部上面没有肌肉，摸上去也是软的，亚兹拉斐尔大概是上帝用最柔软的那些东西创造的，身上没有一点可以窥见坚硬的菱角。

温暖湿润的味道在克罗里敏感的嗅觉之中炸开，半托起天使的屁股，感受那种充满弹性又丰满非常的触感，以及中间已经迫切地开始往外流水的穴口，操，现在只要想象着要操进去，克罗里就感觉阴茎激动地要射出来了一样。

亚兹拉斐尔低着头抓着椅子，低声呼唤着恶魔的名字，“克罗里...”他很快收到了回礼，恶魔的阴茎破开了紧闭的穴口，亚兹拉斐尔本来还想再说些什么，却突然像是被噎住了一样，从喉咙里面哼哼唧唧传来几声呻吟，随着恶魔挺弄的动作发出难以自持的哽咽。

操，天使身体里的温度好高，甚至比地狱燃烧着的火焰还要炙热，一开始还能感受到一些轻微的抵抗，但是很快就润滑和温热地含着恶魔的阴茎，这样简单地直接操进去，就已经爽快地逼着克罗里马上要射出的样子。

克罗里喜欢听天使叫床的呻吟，看着他不由自主随着自己的动作颤抖着的身躯，喜欢看他抖动无法支撑只好勾在恶魔腰上的大腿，以及抑制不住的呻吟，却总是在害羞中强制地降低声音，只要天使不要老是在感叹的时候提起上帝就更好了。

温热地挤压着他的甬道，强烈的快感洗刷了两个人的脑神经，亚兹拉斐尔最后在一个深入之厚，挺起胸脯，绷直大腿，身体的深处死死含住了恶魔的阴茎，感受着这种被彻底打开的滋味，然后他射了出来，甚至于喷溅到了自己的脸上，发懵的大脑还没有反应过来，用手抹了下来，就好奇地舔了舔，是自己的味道。

克罗里注意到了，蛇类的双眼中的那条竖瞳极致缩小，他恶狠狠地操弄着天使，这得全怪天使撩拨了他脆弱的脑神经，还在不应期的天使失神地接受了恶魔所有的馈赠，就连内射在身体的深处也没有来得及阻止他。

幸好事后的清理一样只需要一个响指，就好像从来没有发生过那样，这两个醉汉依偎在一起，黏黏糊糊地不肯分开。

到站了。像之前一样，他们牵着手下车，除了位置刚好和上车时相反。


End file.
